Surprise Feelings
The door of the Membrane household opened, revealing a bored-looking boy in a red jacket. "Jon?" The boy at the door asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He looked irritated, Jon and him never got along very well. At all. "Your sister, Gaz. I was going to play video games with her or...Something." He reached into one of his endless pockets and took out a little, red yo-yo. Working the loop onto his index finger, he began to move it up and down smoothly. "Is she here or...?" Dib shook his head, "No, sorry, you'll just have to-" Before he could finish, he was pushed aside and Jon walked into the house. The movement of his toy nevet ceasing. "Hey!" Dib yelled, jumping up and running after him, shutting the door first. "What are you doing?!" Not turning toward him, Jon shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Get out of my house!" Dib yelled, clearly angered. "Um...No." Jon picked up the remote and hit the power button. The TV flickered to life, showing an old re-run of Dib's favorite show, Mysterious Mysteries. "How can you watch this garbage?" Jon asked. "You can see the string holding up the fork!" Growling, Dib marched over and snatched the remote. Switching off the televison, he yelled again, "Get out!" "Why?" Jon asked. "Because, I didn't invite you in and Gaz isn't here!" The brunette only shrugged, busying himself with the yo-yo yet again. "Never stopped me before." Dib grabbed the arm of his jacket, starting to pull him to his feet. "Leave right-!" He stumbled backward when he felt a hard, heavy piece of plastic hit him square in the forehead. Jon pulled the yo-yo back and started moving it up and down again. "Easiest target ever: Your giant head," He said. Dib could hear the smirk in his voice. "My head's not big!" He shouted, rubbing his forehead and lunging forward. Jon moved aside with ease and Dib ended up toppling with all the grace of a giraffe on roller skates over the top of the couch. "No wonder Zim always wins when you try and chase him down," Jon mused, mockingly. Dib grit his teeth. "Shut up!" "Ooh, I'm trembling in my boots," Jon replied sarcastically. Taking his moment of cockiness as an opportunity, Dib scrambled to his feet and lunged at Jon again. This time, managing to run into him and send them both crashing to the carpet. They landed awkwardly. Very awkwardly. Dib wasn't able to keep himself upright and fell down against Jon, his mouth crashing against the other boy's. Both of their eyes went wide as Dib pushed himself up from Jon. "Ugh! Gross!" Jon remained still, only his hand moved as he reached up to brush his lips. He was clearly in some state of awe. "Jon?" Dib bore a confused expression as he waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?" Jon's eyes flicked up to Dib's puzzled amber ones, then down to his lips. Before he could even think, he found himself reached to the back of Dib's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. This one was, (surprisingly), very passionate. Dib, although initially shocked, found himself kissing Jon back. Suddenly, he understood why Liz could barely speak after Jon kissed her. Pulling back gently, Jon and Dib looked at each other for a moment, neither one sure what to say. Jon pushed Dib off of him and stood up quickly. The blush on his face was clear as he mumbled a quiet, "I should leave." Without another word, he was out the door. Dib still sat on the floor, confused and shocked. Did Jon just kiss me? Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:JADR (Dib) Category:Invader Gia